For the first time in forever, Anna (reprise)?
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is a parody of the Ice palace scene after Anna has reached the Palace and Elsa runs away. But wait, there's a big twist! Enjoy the song and the twist!(try and guess the different betwen this and the movie. I'll hopefull get to watch it on my b-day!)


For the first time in forever, Anna (reprise)?

Inside Elsa's ice palace, Anna had reunited with Elsa but she was worried that she'd hurt dear Anna again.

Olaf and Kristoff watched helplessly as Anna raced after Elsa in song:

Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!

Please don't shut me out again.

Please don't slam the door.

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

(Grace, the usual random OC character as her normal 15 almost 16 self appeared behind them without them noticing)

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I finally understand

For the first time in forever,

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together!

You don't have to live in fear...

Cause for the first time in forever

I will be right here

Elsa: Anna,

Please go back home

Your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun-

And open up the gates

Anna: Yeah, but —

Elsa: I know!

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Anna: Actually we're not

Elsa: What do you mean you're not?

Anna: I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa: What do I not know?

Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...

Snow

Elsa: What?

Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere.

Elsa: Everywhere?

Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!

Elsa: No, I can't.

I — I don't know how!

Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!

`Cause for the first time in forever,

Elsa: Oh

I'm such a fool!

I can't be free!

Anna: You don't have to be afraid...

Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!

Anna: We can work this out together!

Elsa: I can't control the curse!

Anna: We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa: Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

Anna: Don't panic!

Elsa: There's so much fear!

Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright!

Elsa: You're not safe here!

Anna: We can face this thing together!

Elsa: No!

Anna: We can change this winter weather!

Elsa: I...

Anna: And everything will be all right...

(Grace wrestles Anna out of the way and gets blasted instead)

Elsa: I CAN'T!

"I'm sorry, Anna" Elsa said. Then she turns around.

"Anna, you're ok" Elsa said.

-Grace's point of view-

"I got blasted instead" I gasped.

"You ok, Grace?" Anna asked, softly.

"I'm ok, just glad I saved you" I whispered.

"Grace, I-" Elsa began.

"It's alright, I may not know what happens in the next scene but I want you both to know that I'm your biggest fan and your voices are incredible" I said, softly.

"Elsa represents Winter and Anna represents Summer" Olaf whispered, sadly.

"You have to go now, Anna" Elsa whispered.

"But-" Anna began but Elsa created Marshmallow, a giant snowman and casted everyone but me out.

"Elsa, Anna's hair is turning snow but I know how to get summer back" I said, matter-of-factually.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"With a bit of Love!" I sang as Olaf and a bunch of snow clowns started tap-dancing.

"Huh?!" Elsa cried.

"Marco!" Olaf cried.

"Polo!" Hans answered.

Then Elsa struck an icicle through him.

"Goodbye, **Hans**!" I cried as I hissed his name and he fell.

"Dance party!" Olaf shouted.

"Ahhh!" Elsa and Anna, who had randomly _**re**__appeared_ cried.

XXX

"Our little random version of the _Frozen_ songs have not ended **just** yet!" Henry Honey said as a red curtain appeared in front of Anna and Elsa.

"Grace may have found a way to watch Frozen….By buying it!(getting it for my b-day)" he continued.

"So my random frozen song-fic series will continue once I've watched the movie! Untill then, farwell dear subjects!" I shouted.

"Grace, you're not the princess here. I am!" Anna cried.

"I love warm hugs!" Olaf cried.

"Bye!" I cried.

**Well another Frozen fic has appeared and after I've finally watched the movie, I might do my own squeal with a twist but similar to Elsa's isolation as I kinda related to her(execpt the powers and royalty part). So if you have any suggestion for what song I should parody next, Then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Hans will get you!**


End file.
